List of Episodes/Seasons 41-50
Seasons 41 through 50 of HTF Fanon episodes. Season 41 Season 42 Season 43 Film On July 11, 2013, a poster for a film titled Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out was released saying "Winter 2013", and was recently moved to Fall 2013. Season 44 Season 45 Season 46 Season 47 Season 48 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Content Character Pop-Ups Season 41-43 Characters will have a drawn image on paper referencing their debut episode. *Hippy is seen scared next to a few drops of ice ("Shake Your Hips"). *Todd imagines himself as president ("Vote to Self"). *Cardboard shows up on a game board ("I Want Board"). *Zero is on a comic book ("Running in a Shadow"). *Senseless bumps into a light post ("That's Nonsense"). *Hagg outside a shop ("Witch is Which"). *Gloomy holds the Cursed Idol while hanging from a fan ("Suic-idol Tendencies") *Softy is nearby a circus tent ("Grand Vs Bland"). *Foxy is a customer at the cafe ("Expresso Yourself"). **Note: Foxy's first non-cameo appearance was used rather than her debut. *Devious in a giant robot ("Sooner or Laser"). *Kivila in a giant heart with a ray gun ("Evil Love"). *Bonny has a broken wing ("Angel on the Bay"). *001 is in front of a fire ("Villains Control!"). *Wooly in a hat with a suitcase ("Hotel Me About It"). *Squabbles in front of a falling ladder ("Happy Gull Lucky"). *Toad at a family reunion. ("Prickly Reunion"). *Josh in school ("The Third Kind of Art"). *Spot and Waddles at an ice cream shop ("Ice Screams"). *Robo Star with an axe ("Don't Axe Me a Question!"). *Slushy as a snowglobe ("Come Dice with Me"). *Naples on a weight scale ("Beauty Work"). *Hedge in a hedge maze ("A-maze-ing Disgrace"). *Daydream with a cannon ("Living Daymare"). *Lovely at the beach ("Beauty and the Beach"). *Buck and Chuck in an elevator ("Morge than Meets the eyes ") *Bucky with a penny ("Heads or Tails"). *Buckley at a table ("The Buck Stops Here"). *Bro and Tyke at an arcade ("Oh Brother!"). *Masky and Flasky's intro is TBA ("Stealing the Contest"). *Waltz on a dance floor ("Move your Body"). *Party Freak at a party ("Turn It Up"). *Wilson at a dock ("Wetter is Better"). *Baka climbing walls ("Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus"). *Zekey in a cave ("A Zeke-ful World"). *Bongo with a flower ("Sorge of the Jungle"). *Pierre (can't remember his debut). *Howdy at a mountain ("Mountain of Trouble"). *Stone chained to a tree ("Tree Times the Charm"). **Note: His first appearance wasn't used since no scene could fit him. *Hiss is seen with a snake in a cage ("Hissy Fit"). *Tangles slithers around ("Hissy Fit"). *Richie is seen scuba diving ("That's My Fish, Not Yours!) *Gothy near a locker, than shoved in ("Punk and Goth") *Toad holds a water balloon ("Valentine's Day") *Herman stands by an electric fence ("Shell Shocked") *Bushy works as a cashier ("Going Nuts") *Doppler stands in the rain, about to be hit by lightning ("By The Rains") *Cass is in his car ("Some Like it Not ") *Cliste is standing by a cliff ("Blown Up!"). *Cryptie stands by a door leaking blood ("Ghost of the Most ") *Eejit attempts to catch a tuatara ("Taking Flight") *Bruiser punches a punching bag with Spot on it. ("Whale of a Tale") *Tarsy has a light bulb in his hand. ("Blown Up!") SpotWaddlesOpening.png Tarsy me okay.jpg Season 44-45 The Season 6 openings are used again. Characters who had an opening in Season 6 got a new opening in these seasons. Featuring characters are shown standing together. *Each of the Gravity Falls characters' lines are spoken by them in their show. **Dipper is reading 3''. ***'Ah, summer. The time for leisure, recreation, and takin' it easy. Unless you're me.' **Mabel is choosing sweaters. ***'Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!' **Stan is counting his money. ***'Look at all this cash!' *Taily looks at his tail. **'A tail bigger than Toothy's head!' *Kendall runs anxiously. **'The delay does not occupy the silence!' *Mono is adjusting his bow tie. **'Always look your best.' *Party Freak is passed out on a pile of bottles. **'Keep on partying 'till you drop.' *Hagg is standing in her garden **'Only pick the fresh ones.' *Alfred salutes the British flag. **'Proud to be a patriot.' *Tarsy carries a bag of money while making a forced smile. **'Friends are more important than the money. But anyway...' *Satcoon makes an evil smile. **'Hurting others is fun!' *Steve is in a mine. **'Where are the diamonds?' *Robo Star is just standing, in a confused expression. ** '''Hey, what do episodes mean again?' *Raymond is playing the piano. **'Music to my ears... if only I could see them.' *Creepy and Crawly carry off a sandwich''.'' **'Food is good.' *Prongs hangs some laundry on his horns''.'' **'Horns ain't just for making noise.' *Stuty is about to eat a cheese **'Not very large, but extremely crazy!' *Rozzie is playing Roblox''.'' **'Computers are for making friends.' Season 46-47 A prize wheel is seen with the starring character standing by it, on the wheel is several items related to said character. Featuring characters appear on another prize wheel. *'Fanny' **'His wheel has a pony, Joey's head and other things he likes on it. *'Lucky' **'His wheel has an eye patch, bandages and other items of his. *'Tarsy' **His wheel has a joystick, a bulb and other things he likes on it. *'Feary' **His wheel has a monster mask, a deodorant and other items he likes on it. *'Taily' **His wheel has a picture of his tail, a foot-shaped balloon and a lollipop. *'Croakus' **''''''His wheel has a wand, a tophat, a rabbit and other magic items. Season 48-50 The characters pop up is similar to the tv series popups intro (for starring roles only). *Collin is speeding through the world *Legless is swimming *Limey is waving with a lime *Colorus is "running". *Tarsy jump on a mushroom. *Taily take a balloon. *Popcorn is eating popcorn *Angry is waving at the screen *Candys is eating a lollipop *Carrie is smelling a flower *Wolfle is reading the Bible, then waves at the screen *Raymond is eating some chili dogs *Seth is eating hamburgers *Evil Cuddles stabs a GTF. *Icely is kicking a ice cube. *Growly plays with his TreePad and then waves at the screen *Trill is running *Crisps is eating a apple *Poachy is chaseing a rhino with a pocket knife Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Content